Finding Remnants of Heroes
by blackheart0009
Summary: Class 1-A are relaxing in their dorm, trying to find something to do. When one student's favorite shows announces a new season, the others are interested as well. What better way for the class to relax when watching a new series together. Class 1-A sits back and watches RWBY. a challenge made by Katana of the Blade. Rated T because of Bakugo.
1. Red Trailer

Surprise everyone! I bet you all didn't expect to see this kind of upload. What's this? A new story and a new series at that? Truth be told I recently got into watching the anime known as My Hero Academia and it is good. The amount of characters, powers and world building are so good and I highly recommend a view.

This story became real after seeing another story by Katana of the Blade who has their own story with the Avengers watching RWBY and will also cover MHA. But he also gave the challenge where the class of 1-A watches RWBY and since it hasn't been done before and I was interested in both so I decided to give it a ago.

Speaking of RWBY, I watch the trailer for volume six this week and I am hype for the new episode coming out next week. It was also one of the reasons I got into this more. So sit back and enjoy our favorite school ki….Hero in tra…a new group watching something we all enjoy.

Fair warning I haven't watch all the seasons of My Hero Academia so I might not have all their personalities down perfect yet so forgive me if I get something wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or My Hero Academia. Both series of anime are own by their respect companies and this is only a work from a fan. Please support the original material.

Finding Remnants of Heroes

* * *

At U.A. Academy, inside the dorm that held class 1-A, the students were sitting around trying to relax after a hard day of training. Most were in their room while others were sitting inside the common room, doing their own thing. Izuku was writing inside his 'Hero Analysis Book' while next to him Ochaco was talking to Tsuyu about how they did in class today.

On the other couch Bakugo was flipping through channels on the tv, trying to find something to watch with Kirishima and Kaminari next to him, waiting for a show they can watch. However, it seems that the tv wasn't cooperating with them which was starting to piss Bakugo off. "There's nothing on! What the hell is this!?"

"We still could watch wrestling," Kirishima said about a previous suggestion when it appeared before Bakugo changed it.

"No way," Bakugo objected, "it's all fake as hell anyways."

"How can you say that?" Kirishima asked in disbelief. "Come on, 'And it's John Ce-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Bakugo warned with a glare and shout. "I get sick and tired of hearing that meme."

"It's not a meme," Kirishima muttered disheartening while Kaminari snickered.

Tsuyu glanced over at them, "if you can't decide on something then maybe else should watch."

"No way in hell!" Bakugo declared angrily. "You and Round face will put on something stupid. Or worst let Deku pick."

"It's okay kacchan, there's no need to be mad," Izuku said, trying to be the peace keeper. "I wasn't planning on watching anything, so you don't have to worry."

Bakugo scoffed, "like I was."

Ochaco was about to say something in defense of her friend when she saw one of her classmates Momo walking towards them. That itself wasn't strange since all their classmates were in the dorm but it was how she was acting that got her attention. Momo was smiling excitedly which Ochaco wasn't sure of she ever saw her like that. The teen barely noticed them as she walked was watching something on a tablet. Finally she asked aloud, "hey Momo, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, you seem really happy, ribbit," Tsuyu added when she looked over.

Denki raised a brow seeing what they were talking about "the only other time I've seen you that happy was when you helped tutor some of us at your house."

Momo finally noticed them before blushing slightly, "I'm sorry. It's just the trailer for the next volume of my favorite dropped this week and I'm a little excited."

"Your favorite show," Ochaco asked, "what is it?"

Tsuyu nodded, "Maybe you can put it on so Bakugo would stop complaining."

"What you say you stupid Frog!?"

Momo didn't gave Bakugo much mind as she turned her tablet around to show them the title page. The cover showed several characters but the ones that stood out were four girls with different color hair and clothes of red, black white and yellow. Four large letters showed the title no doubt, but it confused them to be honest. "R-W-B-Y?" Izuku asked, seeing the letters.

"What the hell is this Ru-wiby?" Bakugo asked in a deadpan tone.

"It's pronounced ruby," Momo corrected, "like the stone."

"The girls look cool," Denki said with a smirk.

"They really do," Ochaco agreed though for different reasons.

"What's it about?" Tsuyu asked.

Momo beamed and hugged the tablet to her chest, "it's about two teams training to be the defenders of their world against the dark creatures of Grimm and those that use them. We start at the famous Beacon Academy before moving into the vase world of Remnant."

"Kinda like how we are at UA," Kirishima pointed out, seeing the similarities.

Izuku however picked something out, "Remnant? You mean it's not on earth?"

Momo shook her head, "No the series takes place in an almost fantasy like world. The world building the creator thought of shows how much he cared and the team went all out to make a believable world rich in its own lore."

"Sound cool," Ochaco said, beaming widely. "What channel is it on? We can watch it sometime."

Momo nodded, happily agreeing to watching with her friends. "I'd love to show you guys but it's not on any station."

"Then where is it?" Tsuyu asked, confused.

Denki nodded "yeah if you're gushing about it then it can't be that hard to find."

Momo shook her head, "That's because it's actually a web series."

"Seriously?" Bakugo asked with a scowl. "You're acting like fanboy Deku over a stupid web series?"

Momo gave him a small look, "It's anything but stupid Bakugo. It's a fun and enjoyable series. The company that made it aren't amatures either, they did create the famous Red vs Blue after all."

"Wait these guys made Red vs Blue?" Kirishima asked excitedly while Kaminari added, "I love that show!"

"What's Red vs Blue?" Ochaco whispered to Izuku who shrugged not too sure himself.

"Still it sounds like a nice show ribbit," Tsuyu said with a finger on her chin, "Maybe we can watch it together some time."

Ochaco beamed, "Yeah that sounds like fun."

Momo agreed happily before she beamed as she got an idea, "you know, why don't we all watch?"

"All?" Kirishima asked, surprised by this.

Momo nodded, "yes I think it would be a wonderful idea if the whole class sits down and watch together. Just a way to relax after a hard day's work."

However, it was Bakugo that found a flaw in that plan. "You want all of us to crowd around a computer to watch this show? That sounds even dumber."

"We don't need to," Momo informed him before puffing her chest out in pride (much to Denki's amusement. "I actually have all the five current volumes on dvd. We can watch right here."

This surprised them but only one was questioning it, someone stubborn enough not to like this, _'since when did a web series get DVD's?'_

Izuku rubbed his chin in thought, "we'll have to ask everyone else, but I can't see a reason why we can't."

"What if we don't want too?"

Everyone turned to Bakugo who was scowling stubbornly. Momo frowned as while she wasn't going to force anyone to watch with them since even she knew not everyone liked the show, she knew this was just her classmate being his stubborn self even if he might be a little interested. A small smiled formed however when she figured out how to beat Bakugo at his own game. "We're not forcing anyone to stay and watch Bakugo, we not villains. We can watch while you go study or something. No one would think less of you for leaving."

Izuku, Kaminari and Kirishima all flinched and scooted away from Bakugo, who faced turned dark. He slowly turned his head to a still smiling Momo, "The fuck you say?" he asked lowly, a hidden threat in the tone.

Momo open her mouth to reply but Bakugo interrupted her, "Get those stupid DVD's and call everyone here! We're watching this damn show!"

Momo just beamed at him, "glad you approve. I'll go get the DVDs and call everyone to the living room so we can all enjoy." And with that she took off with a happy spring in her step.

The others stayed silent for a few minutes, processing what had happen. The one the broke the silence was Kaminari, "dude I think you just got played."

"No One Asked You Pichu!?"

* * *

In no time at all the rest of class 1-A were sitting in the living room. Most on the couches and love seats but some sat on the floor or on beanbag chairs Momo created for the occasion. On the table sat a bunch of bowls filled with snacks for them to eat while watching. After everyone was all gather, Momo explained what is going on as well as her idea. Needless to say, they were surprised but none were against the idea truly. In fact, some like Mina, Toru and Sero thought it would be fun and sat down on the beanbags. There were some who were hesitant like the quieter members including Todoroki, Shoji and Iida. Iida rubbed his chin in thought, "I am all for having our class come together and socialize but I wasn't expecting something like this."

"It is a little much," Todoroki added, eyeing Momo.

The girl in question blushed, "I may have gone a little overboard, but I really wanted to share something that I love and I don't really have any friends to watch with me before coming here."

"I don't really see the harm," Ojiro added. "it can be something we can do after a hard day of training."

"Yeah it'll be fun!" Mina exclaimed happily. "I want to see this."

"I'm so excited," Toru added, shifting in her beanbag, "I don't know what this is but if Momo is all excited then I want to see this."

"How about this," Momo said, seeing some not fully committed yet. "I'll show the trailers for the series and if you still wish to leave then I won't make a fuss."

"Trailers?" Izuku asked. "As in more then one?"

The only fan girl of the series nodded, "yes, before the series officially releases on their website they showed four trailers featuring four of the main characters. Both how they act and preform in the show as well as build a base for them. I figured the best way to start is showing them first."

"That makes sense," Iida said. "Most shows and movies have trailer to peek interest and this is no different."

"Who cares," Mina said pointing to the screen, "I want to see this."

Momo beamed before she selects the trailer title from the menu before she sat down next to Izuku and Ochaco on one of the couches.

The screen was dark before it lite up to show the full moon on the night sky.

 **ROOSTER TEETH presents...**

 **The text glowed and scatters in red and white petals, and the full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating red petal.**

 **A new series by MONTY OUM**

"Rooster Teeth?" Jiro asked aloud, "do roosters even have teeth?" she directed this to the animal expert Koji, who shook his head in reply.

"A strange name for sure" Iida admitted before closing his eyes in thought. "But I am sure there is a logical reason why the founders would choose such a name. No doubt something like the meaning to their names or an idea."

Bakugo however smirked and gave a barely noticeable chuckle. He had to say the founders had balls to name their company as another way to say 'Cock-bite'.

 **Several more petals joined the original, which passed over the words and dissolved them in red and black.**

 **A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak was seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals. She stood in front of a grave, the cloak blocking her face but shown her paying respect. A rose symbol was showed on the grave with the words "Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter" underneath.** **As this was happening a female voice in the background sings** _ **"Red like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest"**_

"Who is that?" Izuku asked aloud.

"Her name is Ruby Rose," Momo explained since she knew the name would be dropped until the actual first episode. "And she was visiting her mother's grave."

"To lose a mother at such a young age," Tokoyami said bowing his head to pay respects, even if he was sure the woman wasn't real.

"Hey is this English?" Sero asked hearing the English song words.

"Oh I'm sorry," Momo said with a blush, pausing the video. "Rooster Teeth is in America so their default language is in fact English. I mostly keep it the same so I can see and hear how it was intended before translation. I can change it to Japanese if you all want."

"It's fine," Tsuyu said before she could change it. "We're all learn English in school so it's not like we don't know what they're saying.

Momo saw the others nodded as well before she agreed and started the trailer again.

 **She walks away from the grave and into the forest behind her as the singing continues.** _ **"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test"**_

"I like the song," Ochaco said, smiling at the beauty of the lyrics.

"It isn't my style but I still think beautiful" Jiro said, always one to appreciate all sorts of music.

"The singer is Casey Lee Williams," Momo explained, "She mostly sings the songs for the show and the sound track. Her father Jeff Williams makes all the music. The show has several different styles and songs including the soundtrack."

"I might have to borrow it sometime," Jiro said with a small smile.

 **The perspective changes to reveal a large pack of Beowolves.** _ **"Black the beast descends from shadows"**_

Tokoyami smirked here, finding much amusement in the words. "Those wolves don't look normal," Sato pointed out.

"What was your first clue Big Lips?" Bakugo asked annoyed, "the fact they are all have bone like masks and spikes sticking out of them or the fact they're standing like freaking werewolves?"

 _ **"Yellow beauty burns"**_ **Three Beowolves attack Ruby as she disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground, they look upwards to see Ruby above them with the full moon shining behind her.** _ **"Gold"**_

"Huh?" Ochaco asked, "What happen?"

"She vanished," Izuku answered, rubbing his chin, "some sort of teleporting quirk with rose petals left behind."

"Wow she's pretty cute," Kaminari said with a grin, seeing the hero in full now that the hood was pulled back. Mineta giving a thumbs up in agreement.

"She got style," Yuga said with flair though no one really noticed.

 **While outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body Ruby, reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out her weapon in rifle form, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of smoke.**

Everyone, expect Momo, gave a small jump at this. "Whoa!" Mina cried out nearly jumping out of her seat.

"That was awesome!" Kirishima shouts excitedly.

"She blew that things head clean off," Bakugo added but surprisingly enough also grinning excitedly.

"And she did it so accurately," Izuku added, fighting to grab his notebook and write down what he figured about Ruby so far. "She fired after a quick spin and instantly aim for a clean killing blow. All in the spam of a few seconds."

"That's truly remarkable," Iida admitted, clearly stunned at the move.

 **More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. The music starts to pick up as she leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead centre. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger, and deadlier, scythe form.**

"And it's a scythe!" Kirishima proclaimed with a laugh. "It's so manly."

"…I want one," Ochaco whispered getting looks of horror from Iida and Izuku.

"That weapon looks to be quite heavy," Shoji said, observing the scythe. "The blade look to be too thick for a light weight metal not to mention the other machinal parts for the gun and transformation abilities. Yet it doesn't seem to slow her down."

"She must have trained hard to carry it so easily" Ojiro agreed.

 **One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade. The monster growled at her but Ruby gave a small smirk before the camera zoomed into show her pull the trigger of her weapon. The weapon fires the sniper round with enough speed and force that it severs the creature's body in half. Both halves land on the ground, and the rest of the pack charges.**

"Using the sniper part of her weapon to increase the cutting power of anything caught in them," Izuku said, getting more and more amazed by the minute.

"That would do some serious damage," Todoroki said, getting some of the others to slightly pale at the idea of someone besides those monsters.

Kirishima smirked, holding up his arm and hardening it. "I bet I could tank it."

"I bet you would get sliced in half like those monsters, shitty hair" Bakugo countered with a huff.

 **Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods.**

"They just keep coming," Tsuyu pointed out, slightly concern for the hero.

"Wolves do hunt in packs, even wolf like monsters like these." Fumikage said with an nod, "but even then this still a large number to deal with.

 **A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in the middle and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both, one by the gun shot and the other cut in half. The top half flew and knocked one of the beowolves down as other kept on the attack.**

 **Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade before she twirled around, using her scythe blade as a guild-rail and landing on the snarling Beowolf's back. With barely a glance she pulls the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards.**

"Ha!" Bakugo shouts loudly. "Off with your head mutt!"

 **Two Beowolves jumped up to follow, but she shoots her way down and slices one up before landing on the other before she shot it to the ground. This launched Ruby up in the air again before falling back down where she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back. Ruby stabbed her scythe blade into the ground to slow her to a stop, allowing her to look up and let her see the large number of enemies reminding. Ruby took this moment to eject the cartage from her weapon before reaching back and pulling a new one from her pouch and reloaded.**

Sero winces slightly "jeez there are a lot of them left."

"How many are there?" Mina asked, wondering if any that died before even made a dent in their numbers.

"C'mon Ruby!" Toru declared, the short sleeves of her shirt showed she was waving her arms franticly. "take 'em down!"

Iida however nodded, adjusting his glasses "a smart move to reload with the added space and gap from their attacks."

"The final stretch now," Momo whispered, even if she has seen this before many times she still got excited seeing the final move.

 **The music picks up** (which Jiro was nodding her head to the beat) **and Ruby uses her speed to rush the rest of them so fast all that can be seen is a blur. She converts her scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass. She quickly slid to a stop before turning and cutting up and down, left and right, each time hitting its mark and cutting either a limb or the entire beowolf in half, one even vertically. Soon there were empty bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air.**

The class stared in amazement, seeing her work so fast and so fiercely. Iida had to press a hand on his knee to keep it was shaking in excitement, honesty wanting to test his speed officiality to Ruby's own.

 **Finally, the last Beowolf is cut in half before Ruby made sure by firing a final blast at the body, launching her into the sky. She then lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as empty shell castings rain from the sky all around. With the full moon in the background it gave an amazing final image of the character.**

 **The screen fades and then shows silhouettes of the girls on four blocks with the letter shown before Ruby comes into full view on her block leaving three more remining.**

Everyone was quiet after the screen went black, all stunned at what they all saw. Momo smiled before turning and asking them all. "So what do you think?"

"That was…" Kirishima started before his face burst into a grin. "Awesome!"

"I know!" Mina agreed with her friend. "Did you see that weapon and how she killed those things?"

"It did look one of a kind," Izuku agreed, finally taking his Hero Analysis Book and started to make a new entry for Ruby. "Something I think Mei would love to make."

"That fight scene was crazy and super-fast," Toru said giddily.

"The fight was good and the music wasn't that bad," Jiro admitted, "I just hope to hear more."

"And you will" Momo explained to her. "The few things RWBY is known for are fight scene, the weapons, characters and also the music."

"Those things are normal are they?" Fumikage asked Momo, thinking of the beowolves.

"They're not," Momo confirmed. "They are the darkness in Remnant. How can you tell? From their looks?"

He shook his head. "Not fully although it didn't hurt. But mostly because even when Ruby killed them all none of them bleed any sort of blood. Not to mention they kept looking like their bodies were dissolving after they were killed."

Momo nodded, "that's right. You'll learn more as the show goes on but if I had to compare them to anything they are like the Nomu. Possibly worst."

They got everyone to stare and pale slightly. They weren't sure if she was lying but some of them didn't really want to find out. Bakugo scoffed before jerking his head to the tv. "Whatever. If the rest of the fights are a good as that then maybe I just might stay and watch."

Momo gave him a sly smirk that seemed out of place for the girl. "Why Bakugo, are you really interested now?"

"Just Play The Next Damn Trailer Fangirl!"

* * *

And done; one trailer down and three to go. How was that? Did I do the characters justice or am I making them OCC? Momo for sure since I am making her a slight fangirl in this series but I hope I did fine with the others. I will be working on the next trailer and hopefully get it up before long. Leave a review telling me how I did but also flames will be handed to Bakugo with your names on it. So if he comes around angry…angrier then usual and after you, you will know why.


	2. White Trailer

Well this took longer then I thought. My apologies everyone, I can't tell you how much of a delay I got from this. The work itself wasn't the issue but from outside problems. I allowed the flash drive that holds this series in be used to help a siblings out to get photos from a recent wedding from a family member. But when I got it back I found my work was accidently deleted so I had to start all over again. So yeah that wasn't fun.

But I finally got everything back in order and now here is the second trailer for the class to see. And honesty the feedback was all positive. Everyone felt the characters were ooc and several seem to enjoy the John Cena joke. Honesty I thought that Kirishima would be a big fan so I went with it. And everyone also liked how I got Bakugo to stick around at first, which I thought I might have been pushing it but everyone seem to get a small laugh at least.

Fair warning I haven't watch all the seasons of My Hero Academia so I might not have all their personalities down perfect yet so forgive me if I get something wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or My Hero Academia. Both series of anime are owned by their respect companies and this is only a work from a fan. Please support the original material.

Finding Remnants of Heroes

* * *

Momo started the next trailer, which started at a blank black screen. But then the darkness gave way to reveal the words in the center of the screen:

 ** _"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."_ **

"What does that mean?" Mina asked, confused by the quote and she wasn't the only one.

"Everyone has regrets," Tokoyami explained, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought. "No matter the form, to each their own regrets aren't something one can easily explain or understand. But even so they make us who we are, and it can never be replaced."

The others frown, some thinking of their own regrets and wonder how this would effect the trailer. Todoroki looked down to avoid any form of eye contact. He can understand this very well and could not help but feel for who this was meant for.

As the words vanish, they could barely hear the start of the trailer.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee." An amplified voice announced.**

"Anyone else had a hard time hearing that?" Kaminari asked, getting nods from the others. Momo had a small blush as even she can admit that could have been changed for the trailer.

 **A young girl dressed in white with snow white hair in a side ponytail walked out on stage into the spotlight as a piano played the opening of a song. the clapping and cheering of a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands. Around Weiss was the stage designed to resemble that of a white castle. She closed her eyes and began to sing.**

 _ **"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."**_

"Wow, she's so pretty," Ochaco whispered in awe.

Tenya nodded, "and her voice is marvelous, almost like an angel." He glanced over to Momo, "Is this the same singer as the last one?"

Momo nodded, enjoying the song. Sero shot his signature grin at Todoroki, "wow she makes your hair look dull in comparison.

The half element user didn't respond, he was staring at Weiss and seeing his siblings next to her. Even his sister that had whiter hair then his own, paled to how Weiss's was.

Bakugo scoffed, clearly bored and deciding this was the worst one yet.

 **While she sang, the view sinks down into her reflection on the stage. Suddenly Wiess vanished leaving only the reflection before the world tilted around. The music seemed to stop as she opens her eyes and showed she wasn't on the stage but a new location. The spotlight on her grew in size and with the shadows shifting, revealing a giant suit of medieval knight armor kneeing before her. The armor rose up upon its feet, lifting an equally massive broadsword before it got into a fighting stance.**

"Whoa, what's happening?" Mina asked seeing the screen flipping over. Then the armor appeared, causing her and a few others to go wide eyed. "What is that!?"

"That escalated quickly," Kirishima said but couldn't keep the grin off his face. He honesty also wanted to fight that thing.

"Still smaller then the Zero Pointers," Bakugo pointed out, but even he had a grin since he no longer found the trailer boring.

"Still it doesn't seem like an easy opponent to beat," Iida said, slightly concern for the unarmed girl.

 **The giant armor swung its blade down, forcing Weiss to backflipped out of reach. As she did so Weiss pulled out her own weapon, a rapier called Myrtenaster. She got into a stance, ready to rocket forward and attack. The first strike caused sparks as she flipped and twirled away after her attack. When she first started to move the music and song started again with Weiss continued to sing off-screen.** _ **"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"**_

"Dang she's fast," Sero said, amazing at the speed. Sure he has seen faster by both pro heroes and classmates but that didn't make Weiss's feat any less impressive.

"She does seem to prefer speed over power," Ojiro observed, getting a feel of her fighting style. "Getting quick hits before moving out of range making her opponent waste energy on powerful hits that aren't connecting."

"With that thing?" Bakugo asked, seeing her weapon. "That thing is a toothpick compared to that thing."

Here Aoyama chuckled, "Oh that is no mere weapon." He flipped his hair before going on. "It is a weapon of fitness, of speed and precision. It is a weapon of style and flair that fits this white beauty."

They others gave their classmate looks, come deadpan some confused before deciding to just keep watching and ignore him.

 **The armor swung again, but she dashed away and stopped behind it. She made a quick stab before doing a spinning jump, landng several more slashes on the giant. It quickly swung its weapon around but Weiss manage to block it with her rapier. This caused her to be knocked back, sliding to a stop on her feet. As she recovered she looked up to see the armor jumped at her with another attack. She rolled to the side as the giant blade slammed into her previous position, before she jumped back as it slid the sword along the ground as a attempt to get her before swinging backwards once more in a swift single motion. Once again Weiss blocked the attack, though this time she landed on her back.**

 **when she uppercut into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brought up just in time to merely knock her back. However she wasted no time and flipped back onto her feet.**

 _ **"Fear of, what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"**_

"Damn, this is more intense, then I expected," Kirishima admitted, breathless in the display.

"How the hell is that toothpick not breaking yet!" Bakugo asked angrily, totally calling bull on that. His glared then turned to Aoyama who gave an amused chuckle at his claim.

"That knight is faster then it looks," Izuku said, studying the armor as it fight. "despite its size it shows a surprising amount of speed. Seems faster then some of the other machines we faced in trainer or low-level villains we have been up against."

"Hope she has something to give her an edge," Mina said, getting slightly more worried then the last trailer.

 **As Weiss got to her feet, a white energy now gathered on her fingertips before motioned to the ground beneath her. A large snowflake symbol appeared beneath her before she was propelled forward at even faster speeds then before. The armor swung down in an attempt to slash but she was too fast and dodged the blade with ease. She flipped over the knight, landed a few slashed before another symbol appeared in the air. Weiss's feet lands on the symbol before pushing off the air like it was solid ground, allowing her to jump pass its legs, slashing a few times as she went. It staggered at this, allowing Weiss to land four more slashes, twirling around to carry momentum and more damage.**

"Is that her quirk?" Tsuyu asked, not sure what she was seeing.

Izuku opened his notebook again as he started to observe and write down what he saw. "Those seals or glyphs seem to allow her to add extra movement abilities. Though I can't be sure what their limits can be. Can they affect others or are they limited to only herself? Do they have other effects and if so what are…?"

"Deku," Ochaco said softly getting his attention, "you're doing it again."

Izuku blushed and raised his notebook to cover part of his face in embarrassment. His classmates all had amused looks on their faces (expect Bakugo but that is expected) before going back to the trailer, Izuku making sure his notebook didn't block his vision.

 **Weiss crouched down before another symbol appeared under her feet and lunched herself upwards. This allowed a rising slash to hit the armor, causing it to stagger back a step. Flipping in the air Weiss formed another seal to lunched herself pass with another attack landing. Spinning into the attack to give it more force, Wiess gracefully lands on another symbol in the air.**

 **The armor wasn't done however as it turned towards her, giving a full body swing of its blade. Wiess jumped over the swinging blade with ease but was unable to dodge the follow up punch which sent Weiss flying. She landed on her back before the force backflipped her so she laid on her front. She slowly pushed her self up though seem to struggle.**

Several students winced here. "That had to hurt," Sato muttered.

"Come on Weiss!" Toru called out, all but jumping in her seat. "Stand up!"

"Come on," Ochaco whispered, really getting into it.

 **The screen grew darker as Weiss was found on the stage once more, the spotlight turning off leaving the screen blank. The up above her, clouds that were blocking the moon's rays lifted, lighting the stage once more through the skylight. Weiss stood as her started to give a pitch, getting higher and higher with each passing moment.**

Jiro whistled, "girl has some range."

Todoroki nodded, not only for the talent of the voice but also for the song. The style wasn't something he heard often but it seem to resonate with him for some reason.

 **As the pitch finished Weiss stood up once more. The music started to pick up as the screen showed Weiss's face, blood trailing from a cut over her left eye. Weiss stood ready, her weapon in front of her. She pulled her sword back by her side as the cylinder on the guard spun with clicks like a revolver, before a red glow appeared down the blade.**

The others winced here, while Shoji muttered, "honesty I'm surprised she isn't more injured from that blow."

"What's she doing now, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked, seeing the change of the weapon.

"Some form of a powerup?" Iida guessed, not too sure of himself.

 **The armor charged at Weiss for a final attack, rushing towards her and swinging the blade to finish the fight. Weiss however stabbed her rapier upwards and the two blades collided. However Weiss's weapon unleashed an explosion of flames that not only knocked the bigger sword back but also caused the knight to stagger.**

"Whoa!" everyone but Momo jumped at this. Even Bakugo was surprised yet his grin showed he was amused. His explosions were a lot bigger (and better in his opinion) but still he can approve a good explosion, even more when it came from such a small weapon.

 **The music and song started once more at a higher tempo as Weiss spun around and stabbed her rapier into the floor. A wave of jagged ice rushed forward and trapped the armor's legs.**

 _ **"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see!"**_

"What!? Ice too!" Denki called out, taken aback by the shift of elements. "What's next lightening?"

Todoroki just couldn't help but stare at the screen, studying Weiss in a different light.

 **The armor however was still in reach and swung its sword to try and get up. However Weiss jumped up and landed on the flat side of the blade. Even with the fast momentum of the swing Weiss rushed the armor, her sword sparking and glowing yellow. With a grew slash she unleashed sparks that not only shattered the ice beneath the armor, but also disarmed it. Weiss landed to the side of the staggering knight, the sword stabbing into the ground behind her.**

" _ **I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?"**_

"You were saying Sparky?" Bakugo taunted, enjoying the stunned look the same element user has. Several others were stunned as well but most like Kirishima, Mina, Toru and Ochaco were cheering for Weiss even if the girl couldn't even hear them.

"I wasn't being serious!"

"She gained the advantage," Tokoyami observed, "and now has it on the ropes."

"Though I wonder how she's doing that," Tsuyu asked, putting a finger on her chin. "Those elements didn't seem to come from her quirk.

"Still she seems to have made this fight in her favor" Iida added, seeing this fight all but over.

 **The knight turned towards Weiss as she held her sword horizontal to her, her gaze focus the revolving part of her weapon spinning and the blade behind tipping over and crashing to the ground. Underneath her a new symbol appeared but this one was light blue and glowing brightly. The knight charged and aimed a punch at Weiss, the girl rolling away so the attack slammed into the ground and the symbol.**

 _ **"Mirror, mirror, tell me something"**_

 **Weiss held her hand up where a smaller seal formed. The seal beneath the armor glowed before a pulse of energy sent the giant tumbling in the air. Weiss twirled her sword, forming more seals, which then fired at the armor. The seals hit the limbs, waist and even the head, trapping them in new seals, keeping the knight spread eagle in the air.**

" _ **Who's the loneliest of all?"**_

"She's got it trapped!" Mina cheered gleefully.

"It's over," Momo confirmed with a smile, all but giddily throughout the whole trailer.

 **With the last verse coming, and one more seal beneath Weiss, she lunched herself into the air. The image seem to switch from Weiss singing on stage with her arms spread out to Weiss in the air for the final attack. The screen zoomed onto Weiss's face, the blood still visible, before switching to her weapon that picked the last setting and the blade gained a white glow and power to it. One final glyph behind her sent the girl flying at the knight, slashing right through it. all the while they heard the final verse.**

 _ **"I'm the loneliest of all."**_ **Weiss finished the song.**

"Wow," Ochaco whispered, which pretty much was everyone's reaction to the final move.

 **Weiss landed with ease and grace while the giant has white light leak from the gaps of the armor before it slammed down, breaking apart and forming ice and snow. Weiss straightens up, before her image was overlapped from herself from the stage. The blood was gone and all remained from that was a scar, now seen clearly over the left eye.**

Todoroki blinked before he realized that his left hand was up and lightly touching the scar on the left side of his face. He slowly removed it, staring at the hand before turning his gaze back to Weiss. His breath was taken away and a feeling swelled inside him. A feeling of understanding though he wasn't sure why. Much like the song seeing her, it seems to resonate with him.

 **Weiss finished the song, her eyes closed before hearing the cheers and applause from the crowd. She opened her eyes and looked around as if in a daze, then peered up at the slightly-scattered moon above.**

The class was surprised seeing the moon, "That can't be good," Tsuyu muttered, wondering what happen.

 **She dipped her head and bowed to th** **e** **crowd in a curtsy, before the white curtains closed around her, followed closely by RWBY's title and the silhouettes of its characters. Then Ruby's image formed with the newly colored in image of Weiss.**

The rest of the class either clapped or cheered as the trailer ended. "That was amazing!" Mina cheered, unable to believe what she saw.

"Her quirk seems to be very versatile," Izuku said writing stuff down in is notebook. "It seems to have multiple effects and I'm sure we didn't even get to see them all."

"The way she was able to defeat her opponent was most impressive," Iida agreed getting nods from the others.

Kaminari noticed his friend Mineta was sitting in his spot on the floor, crossing his arms and pouting. "What's wrong Mineta? Didn't you like it?"

"The fight was cool but they forgot one important aspect of the whole thing." Everyone stared at Mineta confused before he declared loudly, "There were no panty shots! She was wearing a skirt and flying around in the air! There was perfect moment for panty shots yet they didn't even try to make one!"

To no ones' surprise but his own, Mineta was pummeled on all sides from pillows and other small objects from the girls.


	3. Black Trailer

Happy New year everyone! 2019 and this will be the first update of the year. Now I hate to say this took longer then I intended. But after and during the holidays it has been so busy at work. I ended up working through most expect for Christmas day where I had the day off. Even during the last part of December work has been super busy but it was worth it. Hopefully this trailer will be worth it. Only one way to find out.

Last time everyone was loving how I handled the white trailer. People loved the details and honest I felt for a series like RWBY, I felt I needed to get good details. Everyone also loved the reactions and how I had Todoroki react to Weiss. Everyone guessed that she would be his favorite and honesty that was someone everyone saw coming. Yeah I loved how I had him react to Weiss and he will show more of a connection to her. The class of 1-A will have their favorite characters and most of them I already have picked. When we get more along in the story I will reveal who picked who as their favorites.

Fair warning; I haven't watch all the seasons of My Hero Academia so I might not have all their personalities down perfect yet so forgive me if I get something wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or My Hero Academia. Both series of anime are owned by their respect companies and this is only a work from a fan. Please support the original material.

Finding Remnants of Heroes

After the girls had enough to beating Mineta with pillows

 **Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation**

The students were quiet, none needing to say anything as they all understood this quote.

 **The screen opens up to the top of a forest with the leaves are a bright colorful red. The camera pans down through the trees before stopping in a small clearing where a girl with long black hair with a bow on her head, wearing a black and white outfit was sitting on an outcrop of rocks, facing away from the screen as the wind blew by her. A female voice could be heard softly singing a small tune while someone dressed in black walked into the corner of the screen, his body mostly out of frame. "Blake," he said to the girl "it's time"**

 **Blake turns to face him, allowing her face to be shown on screen, her bright amber eyes sticking out. "Okay."**

"Wow she's cute," Denki said with a grin.

"She really has stunning eyes," Ochaco added, getting Izuku and Iida to both nod in agreement.

Momo also nodded, "Yep, Blake Belladonna and her partner for the trailer Adam."

"Looks like we're getting dialogue this time," Tsuyu said since that was a first so far.

Jiro gained a small frown, "I just hope quality of the music is still the same."

Toru was quiet for a moment before she pointed her unseen hand towards the screen and Blake. "She reminds me of a kitty."

"I can see that," agreed Sero while Koji nodded.

This caused Bakugo to scowl and have a lower opinion of the character. He was never one to like cats, stupid fur balls always thinking they were better then him.

 **The screen darkens before it lights up to show part of the forest before the male rushed past, barely in frame for a few seconds, showing Adam briefly to have red hair, a mask, dark suit and a sword on his side. Blake also rushed past, following her partner quickly. They appear on screen again overlooking a cliff.**

 **The sound of a train is heard before the camera pans down to show a fast-moving train traveling on tracks below them on the cliff.**

"A train?" Iida questioned, not sure where this was going.

"Perhaps it is an operation used by some villains?" Izuku suggested, thinking if several simulations of which the two would be tracking a train. "Villains can easily us it to smuggle contraband, weapons or even troops into many places outside of a hero's notice."

The others nodded in agreement, Momo keeping quiet with no emotion on her face so she wouldn't give anything away.

 **The Adam jumps first before Blake follows right after him. They slid down the rocky slope before Adam jumped off first towards the train with Blake not far behind. Adam spun in the air before he stabbed his sword into the train roof to slow himself to a stop. In the same screen Blake seem to land more gracefully behind him. Wasting no time, they rushed forward to the roof of the next car, jumping over the gap before stopping by a hatch. Adam sliced off the lock with a sword slice that they nearly missed. Once free Adam lifted the opening and jumped inside the car.**

 **The screen was black for a second before it showed Adam and Blake landing in a crouch inside a dark room.**

 **"Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way." Adam said as the camera pans out to show security lasers on the floor and a line of robot soldiers lining either side of the car.**

"That's a decent number of robots," Tsuyu said with a tilt of her head.

"A strange security detail for a villain group," Denki said, expecting goons to fight the two heroes.

"Villains using machines to fight or as body guards isn't unheard of," Izuku pointed out.

"Not very manly," Kirishima complained, wanting to see some more manly action like in the red trailer.

 **The robots had their chest and face plates lift bright red before an armor visor slide down as the robots turned their attention to the pair in the center of the room.**

 **"Don't be so dramatic." Blake responds as they stood up with their hands on her weapons. The robots surrounded them in fighting stances.**

Jiro smirked here, liking the girl's attitude.

 **One of the robot cocked it arms back before its hands retracted and replaced with twin pair of mini Gatling guns. It points its weapon at them and says: "Intruder, Identify Yourself."**

This caught the attention of Izuku and Bakugo, both wonder why a villain robot was asking an intruder to identify themselves. Iida also frowned, he too finding it strange. Momo noticed that some of her friends were suspicious but didn't give any hints as she felt it was better to find out for yourself.

 **Adam just smirked before pulling the trigger on the sheath of his weapon. With a loud bang, the sword shot up like a gun, the hilt smacking the robot in the head which caused it to stagger. Adam then rushes forward and catches his sword, moves around the robot before he shot a shotgun blast from the sheath which blew the head completely off the body, before slicing through the body itself. As Adam sheaths his sword the droid split across the chest and fell in two and then collapsed.**

"Whoa!" Was the immediate shout from the group.

"That blade shot out like a gun!" Kirishima excitedly shout. "So manly!"

"I think the sheath is also a gun," Shoji points out.

"Wouldn't a blade that is shape enough to cut through the metal of a robot with ease cause damage to the gun barrel when it is shoots out like that?" Tsuyu asked, seeing a flaw in that design.

"Who cares!" Kaminari counters with the same excitement as Kirishima, "It's so badass!"

Bakugo would normally agree with them on the weapon but the feeling he was getting kept him quiet for now.

 **The machines seem to glance at one another before a jerk of their arms ad their hands were replaced by sharp blades. Once armed they rushed to combat the intruders. Two rushed Blake who noticed them. She didn't move until the last moment where she crouched down and in a blur she was behind the robots, slicing into them with her blade while leaving behind a dark blur after image.**

 _ **From shadows we'll descend upon the world Take back what you stole"**_

Jiro tilts her head before nodding approvingly to the song choice. The others however were focus on what the other characters were doing. "What happen?" Mina shouts, seeing Blake dodge the attack like that.

"Is that speed?" Ochaco asked, not too sure herself.

Izuku shook his head, "from the looks of it, Blake seem to be able to avoid hits by leaving behind an afterimage or a clone as a decoy, allowing her to counter attack."

"Not to say she's slow either," Iida adds with a small chop of his hand. "She is clearly an agility hero, using her quirk to maneuver around her opponents and attack at different angles."

Tokoyami looked amused at how Blake seem to use a shadow as part of her quirk. He can easily see it as a skillful quirk for a hero.

 **Blake ran forward as Adam turned, both slashing at the droids attacking from the other's back, Adam adding a shot gun blast before doing a 360 turn as he slashed some more droids. Blake back flip around the spin before coming up and slicing a droid's arm off and then knocking it over.**

"At least they're working well together," Ojiro pointed out.

"They seem to be partners, so they would at least know how to cover each other's weakness," Sero agreed, seeing the two different fighting styles working out.

 **One droid got its mini guns out and fired rapidly at the pair. Adam turned and blocked a few bullets before he ducked down as Blake rush at the new target, her blade rapidly blocking the bullets as she went. Once in range Blake jumped and beheaded the droid and landed in a crouch while slicing another in half. Blake jumped forward once more and removed the legs of another droid. In slow-motion the camera zooms to show Blake removing a sleeker katana like blade from the larger one, showing it was a razor bladed sheath. Now with two Blake was attacking faster then ever, stabbing and slashing from one droid to the next and even slicing several of the at once with a midair spin. She slashed one droid rapidly a few times before she knocked it into the air with a kick added to a backflip before using her clones to move to the other side while doing more damage. Adam appeared on screen again and kicked the droid while still in midair, sending it flying to the car door and knocking it open to the outside.**

 **The next car was an open platform with several crates tied down around them. However neither one had time to relax as more droids came running into view, jumping over the crates to stop the intruders. Adam didn't seem worried as he said to Blake, "Let's do this."**

"More of those robots" Ochaco said seeing the two "heroes" up against more opponents.

"They still seem confident," Fumikage pointed out.

"And why wouldn't they?" Kirishima asked with a toothy grin, "They're so manly."

 **The two charged forward and meet the droids halfway. Adam swung his sword which knocked two droids in the air, Blake meet them in the air and slashed at them twice before knocking them down to Adam who knocked them away. Blake noticed the robots were trying to surround them and went onto the offensive once more. She pulled back arm back with her katana in hand as the blade seem to fold on itself and become a new weapon. Blake throws the new weapon which also fired off like a gun and spun forward using the ribbon to pull the trigger of her weapon, making it fire and come right back to her as it knocked a droid that ducked the first attack into the air.**

"And it transforms," Mina says in awe.

"And into a kusarigama," Todoroki corrected, recognizing the weapon even with the modern version of it.

"That kind of weapon takes a lot of skill to handle," Izuku says, observing how Blake used the weapon with ease. "But it gives her a wide range of options to defeat, disarm and capture other villains."

"Not that Adam is a slouch," Kirishima says, laughing at how he was powering through the machines. "He's just slicing right through them."

"It looks like he's using Iaido," Todoroki observed.

"Using what?" Toru asked, confused and she wasn't the only one.

"Iaido" Todoroki explained. "It's an old sword style where the user attacks by drawing his blade, cutting his opponent and returning the blade to its death in one quick movement."

 **Adam moved pass Blake to attack one droid going to her. Blake herself jumped in the air spinning her weapons rapidly all around her, the gun going off giving it more speed and power to dispatch her targets. The weapon was moving so fast all that could be seen was a blur and the rapid banging of the gun going off. She wrapped one droid up with her weapon to leave an opening for Adam to slice it in half before a bang and she pulled the top half off.**

 **Adam rushed forward, his sword slashing in a blur of motion before he slid to a sop behind them and sheath his sword. As he did so the droids he attacked all sparked and exploded expect for one which staggered. But Blake was already on that one and beheaded it. neither Adam or Blake paused as they sliced and attacked more droids. Blake spun her weapon in the air like a wheel and caught two in the air and damaged them before she pulled her weapon away and Adam finished them off with a shotgun blast. Adam knocked one into the air while Blake kicked another pair behind him. Adam held his sword in his stance as all three robots started to fall. In the blink of an eye he rapidly slashed and sheathed his sword three times before Blake jumped at the damaged robots and finished them off.**

 **Blake kicked the remaining machine towards Adam who spun around and slashed his blade before he finished it off with a blast from the sheath, all while not looking at his target.**

Kaminari whistled, "damn. You got to give him style points for that."

"Like Ruby their attacks seem to happen so fast" Iida said, unable to help but compare the fast and deadly blade movements to that of the Hero Killer, Stain.

"I can barley follow these attacks," Mina moaned, not too upset since she like the actions she could see anyways.

 **Adam sheaths his sword before the screen turned black. Seconds later Adam and Blake could be seen entering a new car. The music seems to fade to nothing as Adam opens up one of the crates. "Perfect" Adam states after a quick expectation of the cargo. "Move up to the next car."**

In the background the group could barely see something moving on the ceiling behind the pair. But as they wondered what it was, it was completely forgotten with that Adam says next.

 **"I'll set the charges."**

"Set the what?" Mina asked, getting slightly worried.

"Don't they still need to capture the villains?" Jiro added, also gaining a feeling of dread.

"As well as all the evidence on the train?" Tsuyu finished, tilting her head in confusion.

 **"What about the crew-members?" Blake asks him.**

 **"What about them?" he replies in a tone showing how little he cared.**

This cause the rest to gasp in shock, eyes going wide and jaw dropping. "What!?" Toru cries in horror.

"Even if the crew are villains you can't just blow them up!" Jiro exclaimed angrily.

Bakugo growled, "They aren't heroes."

"Huh?" Sero was the first to ask among the confused students. "What do you mean?"

Izuku frowned, now understanding what was going on. "I found it strange how the robots first asked Adam and Blake to identify themselves. If they were security for a train ran by villains, then they would attack any intruders when they first activated."

"Not only that but do you see that snowflake symbol on the crates," Bakugo asked, his teeth nearly grinding in anger. "Looks a hell lot like the one Snow White had on the back of her jacket, right?"

The rest of them looked at the paused screen, seeing the symbol and thinking back to the White Trailer. "Then these two are…?" Ochaco started to ask, not wanting to believe it.

"Villains," Iida finished, his eyes turning serious.

Mina quickly turned to Momo, who has been silent this whole time. "Is it true Momo?"

The girl was quiet for a moment before she replied, "Adam is indeed an antagonist of the series."

This caused some of them to frown, either in disappointment like in Kirishima to Mina and Ochaco who moaned in disappointment. However, some of the others caught her wording, "You said Adam is," Izuku said slowly, "what about Blake?"

"While she did seem willing to go on this illegal heist, she did voice the concern for the civilian crew members," Iida pointed out, still slightly upset Blake seem to be on the side of a villain.

The other girls perked up, looking over to Momo to confirm this. "There's hope?" Mina asked excitedly.

Momo said nothing but she did give them a cheerful smile. This caused the girls to cheer. Toru waved her unseen arms franticly as she declared, "un-pause it! I want to see!"

Momo gave a small giggle but un-pauses the trailer.

 **A strange sound is heard before they turn around and see a massive spider droid descend from the ceiling with cannons on it arms and sticking over its shoulder. It rose up and aim its cannons at them. All the while the music came back as strong as ever.**

 _ **"Born with, no life, into subjugation."**_

 **"Adam." Blake says nervous about the new threat.**

 _ **"Treated, like a, worthless animal."**_

Jiro nodded her head to the beat of the song though she did frown at the words, starting to see a meaning behind them though she didn't have the whole picture.

"Okay that's seems more of a threat then the last batch of robots," Mineta mumbled, knowing he would panic at the sight of that thing.

Koji gave a small unheard scream in freight seeing that robot looked too much like a spider for his taste.

 **The spider droid's cannons charged up before faring rapidly. Adam rolled out of the way while Blake ran at the droid, dodging cannon fire as it did. Blake jumped to attack the head but the droid showed it was at least smarter then the other robots as it smacked her out of the air with a headbutt. Blake gave a yelp and fell to the floor. The spider droid marched forward but Adam jumped at it and slashed rapidly at the head and chest. The droid staggered but didn't seem to take much damage from the attack. As Adam lands on his feet, one of the droid's legs rose and smacked him in the front, sending him flying before firing more cannon fire as well. Adam rolled to dodge the attack before he noticed Blake was in trouble.**

 **The leg used to attack Adam was still in the air as it tried to stomp on Blake who was starting to get up. Adam rushed to her side, grabbed a hold and pulled her out of range. Once they were in front of the other door Adam placed Blake back on her feet and got ready to attack again.**

"At least he seems concerned for his comrade," Iida muttered, clearly not liking to make any positive comments to a villain but even he had to call it as he sees it.

Momo had a small scowl here, knowing how far of a monster Adam can be.

 **"We need to get out of here" Blake advises Adam who made it clear he was still willing to fight.**

 **The droid then combined it cannons into one very long barrel before starting to charge up the end. A second of charging later it fired a massive laser beam, hitting both Adam and Blake and blasting them through the car door and onto the platform outside. Both slid on their fronts and sides but were able to get up, looking to see the droid was back to its normal form and following after them.**

"Holy shit!" Kirishima exclaimed, seeing the large blast the two characters took.

"How are they not injuries?" Tsuyu asked aloud. "I don't know Adam's quirk, but Blake didn't use her to dodge it."

"No idea," Tokoyami confessed his own confusion. "I'm sure there is something more that we don't know yet."

 **"Buy me some time!" Adam calls out to Blake.**

 **"Are you sure?" Blake worriedly.**

 **"Do it!"**

 **Blake nods and runs towards the spider droid. Adam gets into a stance, his hand on his sword and the red lining of his outfit and hair starting to glow.**

"He seems to have a plan," Todoroki said, recognizing the stance Adam was in.

"Most likely a special move," Izuku theorized. "perhaps his quirk takes time to fully be effective."

 **Blake runs at the spider droid, dodging the cannon fire by jumping from place to place. Once in range Blake used her clone to jumped forward and slash at the droid, hanging in the air before pulling her ribbon to draw her kusarigama back. The camera paused on Blake's form in the air and her weapon around her before she front flips, causing the weapon to slash at the droid rapidly. Once she lands Blake pulled herself in range of the legs and drawing her duel blades. Using her clones she moved around the legs, slashing as she did so, moving up the body and not staying still for more then a second. She used a clone to avoid a point-blank range cannon blast before she jumped onto the droids chest. She armed her pistol of her weapon and pushed it below the head of the machine, in the neck joint and fired rapidly.**

"At least it looks like it can't get a lock on her," Shoji pointed out, watching Blake us her speed and quirk to her advantage.

"That machine is charging up that big blast again," Danki said nervously, not wanting to see the newest hot girl of the show get hurt.

 **Once Blake felt she did enough she pushed off the droid and flipped back next to Adam. The spider droid combines its cannons again and was charging for a final shot. "Move!" Adam orders as the droid fires its beam cannon. Adam made no move to dodge but lifted his sword, partially out of its sheath. The beam however didn't blast through it, in fact it seemed to be vanishing. Once it was gone, Adam sheathed his sword completely and started to chuckle darkly as the red highlights of his outfit, mask and hair started to glow.**

Everyone but Momo gapped at this. "He absorbed it…" Sero asked in disbelief.

"He must have some sort of energy absorption quirk," Izuku observed before he started to mutter again. "Now the question is what will he do with it. It is just negating the range it could have cause, it might have explained why he and Blake were unaffected by the first blast. He could send the energy back at the droid or is he going to use the newly acquired energy to power up his next attack. From how he was waiting before it seems like the most likely option…"

"We're about to find out Deku," Bakugo muttered, his glare focus on Adam.

 **The droid came out of cannon mode and jumped at Adam, intending to crush him. The scene started to slow down, before Adam slashes his sword with a long swing. The attack not only sent the cargo around him flying, the droid taking so much damage it started to disintegrate to nothing and even the threes were cut, red leaves flying everywhere. The scene had the lighting change to mostly red and black, making it stand out more.**

Once again everyone but Momo was gapping at the screen. "He completely destroyed it with one blow," Todoroki whispered.

"Not just the droid," Izuku corrected, "but the entire area around him including the trees. To be able to unleash all that power into a focused attack is nothing short of amazement."

"I hate to be on the receiving end of that," Sato muttered, getting some of his classmates to shudder.

"Damn," Kirishima muttered, "I don't think my quirk can handle an attack like that."

 **Once done Adam sheathed his blade once more and ran off to find Blake. He finds her on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. Sensing something was wrong he reaches out to her.**

 **Blake opens her eyes and looks at him sadly. "Goodbye" Blake says, before pulling her cleaver blade and severed the connection to the cars. The cars separated, as soft music started to play once more. The image of Blake and the train started to fade until Blake's shadowy form could only be seen over a red background.**

"She left him," Ochaco whispered.

"More importantly," Izuku observed, thinking it over. "She also most likely saved the lives of the crew, since she disconnected the cars no doubt holding them to the rest of the train."

"At least she seemed to redeemed herself," Iida said, pushing his glasses up. "She put the lives of the civilians first. Perhaps she can truly become a hero."

 **The screen turned black and once more the title and silhouettes from appear, Ruby and Weiss filled out like before Blake's also filled out, leaving only one more remining.**

"And that's the Black Trailer," Momo said as the scene ended.

"I did not expect that," Mina said with a sigh of relief.

"No one did," Tsuyu pointed out. "But at least we know Blake is in fact a hero."

"Even if she was part of a train robbery," Iida said with a small chop. "She had a change of heart and for the better since she saved lives."

Bakugo scoffed but didn't say much else. He disliked how Blake seem to be a villain at first but then again he couldn't say he was a saint either. He still disliked the girl but he would give he the benefit of the doubt for now. If she showed she would still be a villain he would not hesitate to blow her up, even if he was just a picture of her or some doll. He was sure the fan girl had a few if not he would have her make some as target practice.

Bakugo barely noticed that the others started to play the last trailer. He sat back and crossed his arms with a huff. _'This last one better be worth it.'_

* * *

And Blake is done. I decided to give a bit of a surprise for them about Adam that is until the reveal. I felt it would really drive his character home to them as well as show Blake can redeem herself since she went from hero to villain to hero again. Will their opinions stay the same or will Blake show something they won't like? Adam for sure they don't like, and I don't plan on changing that.

Next chapter is Yellow/Yang and I am looking forward to this one. Everyone called it already and really it is kinda obvious…Yang will be Bakugo's favorite. Yeah, I am going to have fun with him and that chapter. But there will be plenty of surprises, so no one would be disappointed…I hope.

Leave a review telling me how I did but flames will be handed to Bakugo with your names on it. So if he comes around angry…angrier then usual and after you, you will know why.


	4. Yellow Trailer

God this took way too long. Hey everyone, back from the dead and with an update everyone was waiting for. Well I wasn't dead, but I might as well have been. I wish I could explain why it took so long but pretty much everything was getting in the way. Work, life and extra headaches kept popping up and stressing me out. And when it seemed to be done Murphy cracked his knuckles and was like 'Bitch please I ain't done yet.'

Even worse was when a co-worker who is a good friend of mine got really sick and ended up in the ICU. After being there for a time he passed away which was a shock to me. I am ashamed to admitted I had a small relapse of depression from that news but I will say it wasn't as bad as the last one.

But I am back, got my head on straight for once and manage to get the trailers done. Now we have the Yellow Trailer which I was looking forward to as I am sure everyone else is as well. The feedback from last chapter was good and several people like how I played it for the reveal that Adam/Blake as villains and the reaction from it. Honestly it was what I was going for and people like it. Now too many surprises here and I am sure everyone can already figure out, Yang will be Bakugo's favorite character.

When more of the story comes along and we get into the volumes I will give a list of which character each member of Class 1-A have as their favorites. Also I will say that more people will be watching as well including All Might, Aizawa, Mei and a few surprises. They wont be there right away but I will have them before Players and Pieces. But to whomever is still reading this, I wont waist anymore time and get to what you all really came for.

Fair warning; I haven't watch all the seasons of My Hero Academia so I might not have all their personalities down perfect yet so forgive me if I get something wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or My Hero Academia. Both series of anime are owned by their respect companies and this is only a work from a fan. Please support the original material.

Finding Remnants of Heroes

* * *

The screen was dark when the trailer started before like the last two trailers a quote appeared on screen.

 _ **Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than it's would be judgement**_ _ **.**_

"What does that mean?" Toru asked finding this quote more confusing than the one from the white trailer.

"Be true to who you are," Todoroki said, getting everyone attention. "Don't worry what others think, everyone has a beauty in their own way."

"Well said," Izuku agreed, smiling at how much Todoroki seem to understand this now.

 **The screen was black before they hear the roaring of an engine and suddenly show a low angle of a girl riding a fast orange motorcycle for a few seconds before it went black again. A second later they showed a different angle of the bike but both times the rider's face was never known** **.**

"That's a cool looking bike," Kirishima proclaimed, finding the bike to be super manly.

"She is going way too fast on that bike," Iida calls out, his arm in a rapid chopping motion. "She better be wearing a helmet."

"Don't ruin the moment four-eyes," Bakugo growled, liking the bike and with a different color scheme he might have one when he becomes a pro hero.

 **The screen showed an empty street before the girl on the motor bike screeched to a stop, briefly showing the rider wearing a yellow helmet and goggles. She got off the bike and slowly started walking to an unseen destination, the low angle shot showing her outfit tight shorts and long wild blonde hair. A few steps and the screen turned back again** **.**

Iida nodded in approval seeing she was in indeed wearing a proper helmet. Mineta, Kaminari and Sero all grinned eagerly seeing the tight shorts the girl was wearing.

 **The screen was still black as high beat music was starting to play. The girl's hair seems to glow in the darkness, giving a slight silhouette in the darkness. A spot light seems to rise, giving the girl a full body silhouette with the hair still glowing and standing out. Then a pair of sliding doors slid open to reveal the girl in all her glory** **.**

"Wow she's looks so cool!" Ochaco cheered, loving how the looked from the hair to the thick golden bands on her wrist.

Momo smiled, knowing several of her friends will like this character. "She is considered one of the cool characters. This is Yang Xiao Long."

"Yang…I like it," Mina said getting nods in agreement.

"She looks hot," Denki muttered, drooling slightly.

"I approve of that outfit," Mineta agreed, also drooling at the show-n cleavage and tight shorts which added to Yang's appeal.

 **The camera turned around Yang as she glanced around the room she just entered. Down the steps she was on lead to a dance floor, with the flashing lights, thumping music and bodies that were noting but shadows were dancing widely** **.**

"Is she at a club?" Jiro asked, gently knocking her head to the beat while finding it familiar.

"So awesome!" some of the others said, though some like Iida disapproved.

 **A few shots of the club was shown with a DJ up top rocking some music while wearing a mascot bear head, as Yang walked around the edge of the dance floor, looking for something. As she did the white lights turned red and a song started to play** **.**

 _ **Red like Roses, fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest**_

Sero blinked, "Wasn't this the song from the first trailer?"

"It is," Jiro confirmed easily. "A remixed version of it. It's not bad."

"How come she doesn't get her own song?" Mina asked, still enjoying the music but thought it was strange the last trailer didn't have its own song.

"The last trailer didn't have a song until the action started," Shoji reminded her, an extra mouth forming on one of his arms. "I'm sure it's the same here."

 **Yang walked around the dance floor glancing around as she did so. On the way she past several shadow people as well as detailed men dressed in black suits and hat with red ties and sunglasses. Her focus changed to the bar where besides a few more shadow people were four that were colored and detailed. One was a tall male in a white suit and coat with orange hair a black hat and a cane in his arms. He was talking to a large man with a suit and vest with no jacket with dark hair and beard. Behind him were two teenage girls, both looking like twins but one in a white dress and the other red** **.**

"Those guys must be important" Bakugo observed with narrowed eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Ochaco asked, confused.

"Unlike the others these guys aren't shadows," Bakugo explained. "There's no way that is an accident."

 **The man in white walked away while the other man turned towards the bar. Yang had a smirk on her face and headed right for him. The man noticed her and waved off the two other girls with a wave of his hand. They complied while Yang stood next to the man and address the barman. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas** **."**

"What is she doing!" Tenya called out loud, his arm a blur in his fastest chopping motion to date. "She is clearly underage and shouldn't be drinking!" (*1)

"Four-eyes don't ruin the moment," Bakugo growled, honesty finding the trailer a bit interesting.

"I'm sure if she was underage the bartender would stop her" Izuku pointed out to his friend which he agreed that would make sense.

" **Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?" the man asked, straightening up and turning towards her.**

"Thank you!" Tenya declared, glad someone also saw his point.

"Shut it Four-eye!"

 **Yang gave a small laugh before she turned and replied with one hand on her hip. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior** **?"**

This got a few chuckles from the group, a large smirk appearing on Bakugo's face, really starting to like the character.

" **So, you know who I am," Junior said evenly. "You got a name sweetheart** **?"**

" **Yes, Junior I got several," Yang said, stepping closer and running a finger down his chest. "But instead of sweetheart, you can call me Sir** **!"**

 **This last word was sharp and harsh with Yang grabbing something off screen with a soft crunch. From Junior's painful gasp, the look on his face as well as his slightly hunched position it wasn't hard to figure out 'what' Yang had grabbed** **.**

"Aaaaahh!" All but one of the male students screamed when they saw what had happen. Mineta gave a high pitch scream, his hands quickly grabbing his pride before slumping to the side and shivered. The other boys weren't much better as they flinched, crossed their legs or covered themselves with their hands or extra appendages as if to protect themselves. Kirishima activated his quirk to his whole body and covered himself but even than he feared it might not be enough. Kaminari's body sparked with a light coat of his quirk as if to discourage anyone from touching him. Iida crossed his legs though he did his usual chopping motion as he screamed at the screen, "That is an inappropriate place to grab someone!"

Only one male student wasn't cringing in fear or flinching in phantom pain. He wasn't doing or feeling any of those, in fact he was laughing loudly. "Oh my god!" Bakugo said as he pounding his fist on the arm of the couch as he laughed. "That's too fucking funny!"

"Have you no male pride!?" Kaminari, Sero and Mineta all shouted at once.

"Talk about taking life by the horns," Jiro said, a smirk appearing on her face. "Or is it by the balls?"

"That's not funny!" the perverted trio called out in despair.

Mina fell off her beanbag as she was laughing, holding her sides and kicking her legs in the air. "Oh my god! She's such a badass! She's my new favorite character!"

"She's mine too," agreed Jiro, giving a small laugh as she watched Yang on screen.

" **People say you know everything," Yang said seriously, ignoring the cries from Junior. She pulled device out and flipped it open. "Tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go** **."**

 **The device extended with a screen showing a holographic picture to Junior, the details weren't too noticeable with the small view and reverse look but the most notable think was the woman's black hair and pale skin. "I've never seen her before," croaked Junior. "I swear** **!"**

" **Excuse me?" Yang demanded and another crunch was heard** **.**

" **I swear sir** **!"**

"Have a soul you sadistic succubus!" Mineta screams as he cries heavily.

"I swear I think one of them broke that time" Sero said lowly with a wince.

"Don't say that!" Denki begged, not sure how much he can stand seeing such abuse.

"So, she's looking for someone?" Ochaco asked, a bit surprised by this reveal.

"It certainly seems like it," Tsuyu answered, trying to focus on the picture shown. "Though I can't really see who it is, rabbit."

 **The camera turned to see towards the dance floor where close to a dozen of the black suited men came running up, each one looking like they were carrying fire axes as weapons. Yang noticed and smirked at Junior. "Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kinda embarrassing for you huh? Awkward** **…"**

" **Listen! Blondie, Sir!" grunts out Junior as he grits his teeth in pain. "If you wanna make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now** **!"**

"Dude she has you by the balls," Bakugo deadpans, getting another flinch from the guys. "You have no room at all to make demands."

"From the amount of the men dressed and armed the same way, I assume this club is run by this world's version of the yakuza," Todoroki pointed out, one of the few other students that could at least focus, even if he looked very uncomfortable still.

Bakugo grinned, "that makes her even more badass. To walk right up to the boss and take command like that, can't get better than that."

"Soo cool" Ochaco said in awe, getting Iida and Izuku to look at her in horror, praying beyond hope that she doesn't do anything Yang does.

 **Yang did release him, allowing the man to catch his breath. "You'll pay for that** **."**

"I highly doubt that," Jiro said with a roll of her eyes.

Bakugo scoffed in agreement "he seems confidante for someone who just has his balls crushed."

"Stop saying that!" Mineta screamed again.

 **And with that Junior started to walk up while putting some red sunglasses on his face. Yang chuckled and followed him, the gang members keeping her surrounded. "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you. Don't be so sensitive." She moved in front of him, walking backwards to make sure she was facing him. "Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay** **?"**

" **Huh?" Junior was clearly taken aback by this. "Umm…okay** **."**

 **White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test** **.**

 **Yang giggle slightly as Junior turned back towards her. She bent over slightly, her eyes closed, waiting for the kiss. Since Junior was much taller he leaned down even more towards Yang, his lips plucking out for his kiss** **.**

The class gave strange looks to this scene. "Are they really doing this?" Shoji asked.

"Lucky bastard," Mineta moaned, wishing he could get a kiss from a busty blond like Yang.

"No way," Jiro objected, "after what she did before, she wouldn't just pull this."

Bakugo gave a feral smirk, "she has something planned."

 **When the two lips were inches apart, Yang suddenly snapped back and landed a strong punch right into Junior's face in the blink of an eye. Junior was sent flying, right through a glass pillar and into another bar on the other side of the room.**

"Whoa!" The class jumped at this, stunned at the attack. Bakugo gave a loud laugh, "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"She just punched him so hard he was sent flying," Kirishima said, a grin forming as such a strong fighter. "And right through a pillar!"

Mineta was the only one that sat there and pouts, "She is such a tease."

Tsuyu smacked him with her tongue, her eyes kept on the screen. "She seems strong."

Izuku nodded in agreement. "It would take a large amount of force needed for just punch to send him flying. Junior looked to have a decent muscular built yet not too heavy to make it impossible. Perhaps Yang has a super strength quirk?"

 **The crash and breaking glass cause the shadowy club dancers to cream and run out of the club. Junior groaned and lifted his head up, looking none the worse for wear. The only other sign he was hurt besides the groaning was the five red cartoonish hearts circling over his head. Then a liquor bottle dropped onto his head, breaking the hearts, knocking his glasses off and making him slump over.**

 _ **Black the beast descends from shadows**_ _ **.**_

 **The gang members turned back and charged at Yang. The screen got a zoomed in look to Yang's confident smirk before she got into her fighting stance. As she did so the golden thick wrist bands shifted and grew bigger, showing they were collapsed mechanical weapons, covering her forearm and extending over her wrist. Yang pulled her fist back as if cocking it, forcing the weapon to cock like a shotgun with a shell casing popping out for extra effect. Yang stood confident as the goons charged at her, but Yang jumped into the air. The camera paused in Yang, her smirk more pronounced, fist held back ready to attack and looked like it was on fire** **.**

 _ **Yellow Beauty Burns…Gold**_ _ **.**_

 **As the last verse ends Yang slammed her fist into the dance floor, sending a shockwave from the force knocking the men into the air and force more glass to break. The men scrambled to get up as the music and lighting changed around them. Yang stood up with fire around her, her eyes looking like she was about to have fun rather** **than** **a fight** **.**

If the class was stunned before from the first punch, they were really stunned at the next one. "So Awesome!" Screamed several of them with Mina, Toru, Ochaco, and Kirishima the loudest.

Bakugo grinned, not noticing a few small popped were coming from his hands, "alright blondie, show those extras who's boss. Destroy them."

"So not solely a super strength quirk?" Izuku corrected himself seeing the small explosion and now the flames that seem to surround Yang.

"Perhaps the strength comes as a side effect of her true quirk," Tenya guessed aloud. "Much like Bakugo's quirk or my own is used to boost our strength rather than be a strengthening quirk alone."

Izuku nodded, making more details on Yang's new page. 'Honestly Yang is starting to remind me more and more like Kaachan. It's starting to get scary to be honest.'

 **Yang leapt into the air and flipped into a kick that knocked one of the men down, before following up with an uppercut to another one. Before she landed she landed kick onto two men down and away from her. As they hit the ground more of the men charged at her.**

 _ **Mirror…tell me something**_

 **Yang punched, allowing her weapon to shot out a shotgun like blast of fire that sent on man flying while Yang used that momentum to kick one trying to sneak up in her. Yang swept on man's feet from under him but before he lands she uppercut him into the air with a shotgun blast that knocked them both into the air followed by another shot that sent him crashing into the dance floor** **.**

"Fuck Yeah!" Bakugo roared in excitement. "Shotgun gauntlets! Murder those extra!"

"I wonder how the firing mechanism works," Izuku wondered aloud, knowing that Mei would also be interested in that. "If it is purely her punches then why were they several hits that didn't fire any rounds?"

"Maybe a hidden trigger by her thumb or fingers?" Iida suggested, not really sure himself.

 _ **Tell me who the loneliest of all**_

"Now they're playing the song from the white trailer," Sero said noticing the change of song.

Jiro frowned, finding the choice of music odd. "Doesn't Yang have her own song?"

"She better," Bakugo grumbled, knowing someone as badass as Yang deserved their own song.

 **Once on the ground Yang avoid the swing of an axe before jumping up and kicking off one man towards another group. Yang landed a flying kick that sent one man into his buddy before Yang rushed forward and landed a straight jab to one man's torso before upper cutting him, both times firing off a round.**

 **Seeing two men run towards her from behind, Yang punched and fires off another blast but not hitting anyone this time. The blast sent yang rocketing back towards the men and slammed her elbow into his gut. The man staggered and had no time to react as Yang spun around and kicked him away. His friend swung a red machete but Yang lifted her arm and her gauntlets block the weapon. After that Yang was on the offensive with rapid fire punches that didn't sent off any blast, followed by one kick, Yang firing off her weapon to spin around in the blink of an eye and kicked the man into another glass pillar.**

Kirishima whistled "Wow she's easily taking down these guys."

Ojiro nodded while he studied her fighting form and stance. "She's using a different form of boxer stance; hitting hard and fast while keeping a good defense."

Iida nodded, "Not to mention she is firing off her weapons with each punch. Even using the recoil too give a speed boost."

"That would make predicting her movement for difficult," Izuku add with a nod before he paused. _'Kinda like how Kacchan uses his quirk to change direction in the air.'_

 **One man swung his machete by one again Yang blocked with her gauntlet before she unleashed a series of three or four punches to his body, each firing off a blast for more damage. One uppercut blast staggered him in the air before a final blast sent him flying.**

 **Out of the corner of her eye did Yang see the Dj pull out a tommy gun and started firing at her** **.**

Jiro gained a deadpan look, "And now the Dj is attacking her. Really?"

Todoroki made a small noise like a soft grunt. "The Dj is no doubt part of the yakuza based on his uniform. It would make sense why he would also attack."

 **Yang ducked low and rushed the Dj booth, swerving left and right to Adonis wave of bullets. Once she was close enough Yang fired both her weapons at the floor to boost herself up and into the booth. Jumping over the music player, Yang landed a solid kick that knocked the Dj into the wall behind it. Yang landed on her feet before she fired her gauntlet again, shooting her elbow back to jab at the man, reaching over and slamming his masked head into the music desk. While he was stunned, Yang lifted the Dj over head head and fired off her gauntlets, sending the man clashing into the dance floor so had the bear mask fell off as the man slid to a stop by a** **pair** **of white heels** **.**

"Not that matters because she's can dodge bullets!" Mina cheered, laughing loudly.

Bakugo's grin turned almost feral, "fucking awesome! Murder that damn bear!"

"Wow," Ochaco said, see the last yakuza member go down. "That seemed easy."

 **The camera pans up to reveal one girl in white with a second that was most likely her twin walk but wearing red. The red dressed girl had a pair of large claws on her wrist while the girl in white seem to have blades on back of her heels.**

" **Melanie, who is this girl?" The first one said to the newly named Melanie** **.**

" **I don't know Miltia but we should teach her a lesson** **."**

Seras blinked seeing the twins on screen, "Who are they?"

"Weren't they the pair that was by Junior near the start of the trailer?" Toru asked trying to recall.

"No idea," Jiro admitted, "I'm trying to figure out what kind of accent they have."

 **Yang huffed before she lowered her arms and her gauntlets open up and with a jerk of her wrist the spent shells were ejected. Quickly reaching behind her, Yang pulled two small belt line of red shotgun shells. She tossed them into the air and jerked her arms to the sides. The gauntlets caught the falling belts and closed back up, the weapon not reloaded** **.**

"That was so cool!" Mina cried out as others were amazed by that display.

Bakugo grinned, admitting if his gauntlets didn't use his own sweat as ammo he would want to be able to reload that way.

 **Once reloaded, Yang jumped right at the twins; pouncing and firing off shots. Both girls did a series of backflips to avoid the rounds. Once Yang landed the girls went onto the attack. Yang stood her ground and fire off several shots, but Miltia and Melanie split up and avoided them all. Melanie once jumped into the air and used her blades to knock a round aside, while Miltia attacked from behind** **.**

 _ **Born with, no life, into subjugation. Treated like a, worthless animal**_ _ **.**_

Bakugo growled in annoyance, "Oh come on! Now the black trailer song! Where's her kick ass song!?"

"I hate to agree with him," Jiro said with a less then pleased face with that fact. "But I kinda want to hear here theme as well."

Momo gave a small giggle at the two on the same page on something, even if it was simply music. "Don't worry, it will be here soon and I'm sure you two won't be disappointed."

Bakugo just grunts, "it better be good."

 **Yang was forced to duck but as she tried to attack Miltia, Melanie was behind Yang and did a jumping kick. Yang crowed her gauntlets to block the blow but it did force her to slid back. Not letting that slow her down, Yang fired another shot, this one missing the girls and shattered another glass pillar** **.**

 **The rushed together, Miltia did a couple slashes which Yang blocked before Melanie jumped and rapidly fired three kicks. Block them all Yang was slightly unbalanced as Yamuna fired another shot, but Melanie went low and slipped her leg while Miltia jumped above her sister and knocked the round away. Melanie quickly rose up and landed several more kicks on Yang, making her stumble before a solid kick sent Yang tumbling to the floor** **.**

Kaminari hummed as he watch the pair fight Yang, "They seem to work well together. One uses claws while the other has blades on her heels. Two different fighting styles to overwhelm their opponents."

Bakugo smirked, "these two are the real muscles of this place."

Mineta leaned closer as the fight went on, "So cool" he said aloud though mentally he was chanting something else. _'Cute girls fighting in short skirts! Please have an up skirt shot! A panty shot! Come on don't skip out on me!'_

 **Yang quickly recovered and fired both gauntlets behind her, Sending Yang rocketing towards yer opponents. Yang pulled back a punch, the quick zoom on her upper half showed determination as well as her golden hair seeming to shine for a few seconds. The haymaker hit Melanie, knocking her back and leaving her twin alone. Yang wasn't done as she moved to Miltia. Miltia used her claws to try and block several of Yang's rapid punches though she was slowly losing ground** **.**

Tokoyami hummed in thought. "It seems that one has a harder time when on the defensive. That might be an issue for them."

 **Yang gave a small kick which Miltia was forced to block with her arm. Miltia as having trouble keeping upon with Yang rapid punch which were empowered with her shots before Yang landed a short kick to her leg. Stumbling, Milita was defenseless when Yang landed three rapid uppercuts to her torso, each with a shot to bring her more into the air. Yang then pulled back her left hand and landed a hard punch on the falling red theme twin, the shot sent her flying as she crashed through a glass pillar with a short cry.**

Kirishima winced seeing the red one punched through a glass pillar. It didn't stop him from grinned as he was enjoying the fight. "That's one down, one more to go."

Denki wasn't so sure, "I hope they aren't hurt too bad. She went though a glass pillar."

Sato thought it over before he said, "I'm sure she's fine."

 **Melanie was starting to get up as her twin flew pass her. Yang wasn't giving her a chance Ashe she landed right in front of her and attacked. Melanie quickly back flipped to avoid the attack before jumping up and spinning, allowing her blade to cut another round coming at her. When Melanie landed, she sent a high kick at Yang. Yang fired a round at the same time, allowing both attacks to collide and forcing them both back. Yang spun and sent her own kick, which Melanie avoid and blocked a second one before returning one of her own, followed up with two spinning kick which force Yang to back up to avoid the blade** **.**

 **Yang fired a round but it was blocked by a kick. With one leg still extended, Melanie jabbed with her bladed heel, forcing Yang to block them with her gauntlets. Yang tried to fire but the kick shifted her aim and missed, Melanie spun and landed a kick to Yang midriff and made the blonde slid back a few feet. Yang glared at Melanie but the girl wasn't bother. Melanie moved like a skater and darted forward, her blades sparking the dance floor and forcing Yang back. What followed was a series of spins and faint kicks to keep Yang on edge. The few kicks that were followed through were blocked but Yang kept backing up, working to avoid the bladed footwork** **.**

Ojiro noticed something as the fight went on, "Yang seems to be struggling against fighting styles that specialize in kicks."

Izuku nodded as he made note of it as well. "Her fighting style and weapons focus on punches so I can see defending against kicks would be harder."

 **Melanie kept her spins and fainting presser before jerked a high kick and dropped it down which Yang blocked the bladed part. A few rapid kicks were blocked before Yang herself spun and lowered her body as Melanie started a spinning kick. Melanie's attack missed while Yang's lower attack caught her lower torso. Melanie stumbled forward from both her own kissed attack and the blow. Yang took this moment to grabbed Melanie's right wrist with her left hand. Using her momentum, Yang spun and forced Melanie to twirl around her, before going to a wide spin and let go. As Melanie slid to a stop, Yang jumped and spun in the air her hair glowing and leaving a fire like trail, before she landed a hard kick right to Melanie's face. The white twin gasped and was knocked down onto her back** **.**

Mina gave a loud laugh, "That was awesome! I got to try that move or maybe try and add some of my dance moves into my style."

 **Yang got up, ready but saw no one else was up to fight. Then the lights seen to spin and flash as the music shifted, forcing Yang to look around to find the cause. The twins could be seen getting up but were limping away from the dance floor and Yang. The lights started to shut off before a single one snapped on, revealing a figure under it. Yang got into her stance to see Junior with a weapon** **.**

Bakugo growled as he gained a tick mark on his head as he heard a familiar pitch starting to go. "They better not be playing the white song again." He paused seeing Junior appear on screen and smirked, "well well, look who's back."

Toru tilts her unseen head, "I don't think fighting her again is a smart idea."

Bakugo however waved her off, "Just let Yang blow his ass up; more entertaining that way."

Todoroki raised a brow at him, "it looks like he has a rocket launcher."

Bakugo just scoffed, "big fucking deal."

 **Junior stood with his large rocket launcher on her shoulder and one hand on the handle/trigger. "You're gonna pay for this."**

 **Yang didn't answer but got into her fighting stance** **. Junior aimed the rocket launcher at Yang and pulled the trigger. The end exploded and out came six small rockets. They spread apart and circle around before flying right at Yang. Yang rolled out of the way and the rockets exploded on the dance floor away from her.**

 _ **Come at me,**_ _ **and**_ _ **you'll see, I'm more**_ _ **than**_ _ **meets the eye**_ _ **.**_

Many of the class members jumped seeing the many rockets fired at once, Kirishima being the first to voice his opinion. "Holy shit! It can fire 6 rockets at once!"

"How can it do that?" Tsuyu asked, her finger tapping her chin in thought. "There's only one tub and even then, wouldn't the rockets just hit each other coming out and explode?"

Izuku hummed as he theorized the feat. "Those rockets seem smaller so perhaps they are stored in one larger rocket and when it is fired it opens up and the rest are released as well. I might have to ask Mei about it."

Bakugo growled, getting more annoyed as his childhood friend kept talking. "Deku, stop taking the fun out of this fight." He then paused as the new song started to play, a grin appearing on his face. "Hell, it's about time."

Jiro nodded, her foot bobbing to the beat of the rock song. "I can really jam to this. I'm gonna have to borrow the soundtrack."

Momo couldn't help but smile at this and made a note to bring it down later.

 **Junior fired another batch of rockets but this time Yang was more ready. Standing her ground Yang started tp rapidly punch and fire her own shots right at the rockets. The rounds collided with the rockets in the air and made several fireballs between the two combatants. Junior didn't fired again as he swung and the barrel shifted until the rocket launcher became a large club. With a new weapon Junior jumped at Yang through the fire as a smoke screen.**

Ochaco could only gasped in excitement. "She's blasting them out of the air."

Izuku mind was moving rapidly as he was running the math through his head, muttering as he did so. "If we take into consideration for the smaller size of the rockets and perhaps the slower travel speed…Yang's reaction is in the fraction of a second to…"

"Get to the point Deku," Bakugo growled, not wanting the moment ruined anymore.

Izuku stopped and stared at the screen amazed, "Yang is possibly punching and firing her weapon close to if not matching the speed of sound."

Everyone else was amazed seeing the screen as Yang defended the rockets with ease.

 **Yang was taken by surprise and barely able to rise her arms to defend from Juniors blows. Yang grunts from the first two blows before Junior came around with a hard, full swing. Yang blocked it but staggered back from the blow. As Yang steadied herself, Junior was on her with an even harder swing, this time sending Yang flying back. Yang tumbled in the air before she crashed through a display case near the bar, the glass shattering on impact.**

 _ **You think that, you'll break me, you're gonna find in time**_

Sato raised a brow at the weapon choice. "That's it? A club? I mean it's cool and all but compared to the other weapons we've seen so far it isn't really that impressive."

Sero couldn't help but agree, "yeah it's not as cool."

Bakugo rolled his eyes at their stupidity in his opinion. "He's a god damn extra, his weapon isn't even worth the effort."

Ojiro winced seeing the biggest hit Yang has taken so far. "That had to hurt. Not to mention going through that glass display."

"A lot of people have been going through glass in this trailer," Shoji could help but point out.

 **Junior gained a smirk on his face and rested his club on his shoulder. Yang slowly got up, showing she seem unharmed from the attack. Once on her feet the camera zoomed into her face, showing not only was Yang smirking but her hair had a fire like effect going.**

"Yang does seem to be unharmed" Iida added, seeing the girl stand up with ease.

Bakugo scoffed at the notion of Yang getting hurt in her own trailer, "Because she's fucking awesome. Just look at that smirk on her face."

"Is her hair in fire?" Tsuyu asked, seeing the flames on the blonde's head.

What happens next surprised everyone.

 **Yang slammed her first together, setting off an explosion around her entire body. Her hair seem to blown up by the force and Yang seemed to be empowered by something.**

 _ **That you're standing to close to a flame that's burning. Hotter than the sun in the middle of July**_

Several of the class gasped seeing Yang's move, none louder then Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari and Sato. "She's going Super Saiyan!"

"Sooo Cool!" Were the cries of Mina, Toru and Ochaco; all three staring wide starry eyed at the screen.

 **Wasting no time Yang rushed Junior at even faster speed. Junior barely turned his weapon back into the launcher and fired at Yang. Yang didn't slow down and sidestep two rockets with ease. Junior shifted his weapon back to a club and swung at Yang. Yang ducked under the swing and the follow up swing. Yang countered with her own punch, a close up look at Junior's face looking in horror as the punch struck with a blast of her weapon. Yang didn't stop as the next swing and shot staggered the larger man. Yang kept up the attack, each hit was shaking the camera with each round of her gauntlets going off. As Junior was unbalanced Yang stomped her foot to ground herself and camera slowed down as it zoomed in on Yang and her punch. Her hair and fist seem to be on fire and before the hit landed her normal lilac eyes turned a bright red.**

 _ **Sending out your army but you still can't win. Listen up silly boy 'cause I'm gonna tell you why!**_

"She's wailing on him!" Mineta said, watching as Yang powered through everything.

"Fuck yeah!" Bakugo proclaimed, expecting nothing less.

Tokoyami blinked as the image seem to slow down. "Her eyes are turning red."

"Huh," was all Izuku had to say at this, though he could help but be reminded of Kacchan and his eyes. Honesty he was starting to get a bit scared.

 _ **I BURN!**_

 **Yang landed her final hit with her biggest blast yet, Junior seemingly paused in the air before he rocketed back. Junior landed on the floor and rolled to his feet, only the handle of his club was in his hands as the rest fell in pieces around him. Junior nearly stumbled as he looked at his broken weapon, unable to believe what just happen.**

"Man she's strong," Sato said after the finishing blow. "She shattered that weapon with just a few punches."

"Her quirk must be some sort of strength booster," Izuku guessed comparing this to other moments of the fight. "I wonder what the trigger is."

Asui however had a different question, "what's that in his hands?"

 **It was then did Junior notice he has something else dangling in his hand. He lifted his hands up to reveal golden strains of what could only be…**

 _ **Can't hold me now! You got nothing!**_

Ochaco gasped as she was the first to figure it out. Toru not far behind her as she shouts, waving her arms "No! Not her hair!"

"You bastard!" Mina cries out, pointing her fist to the screen in anger. "You don't touch a girl's hair!"

"He's dead," Mineta deadpans simply.

"Yep," Denki agreed with the same look.

"Rest in peace buddy," Sero added, matching the other two.

Perverts they may be but even they weren't dumb enough to mess with a girl's hair. That was a death sentence.

 _ **I BURN!**_

 **Yang soon realized that Junior manage to rip out some of her hair. The look of shock quikcly turned into fury. The camera zoomed into Yang's face as she grits her teeth and tensed her arms before she unleashed everything. Yang exploded with ten times the force as before, the light nearly blinding, a tower of flames erupted from Yang and the force of the blast shattered the dance floor and every single surviving piece of glass.**

Jiro blinked before correcting a comment from not that long ago. "Okay 'now' she's going super saiyan."

"Yep," agreed those that thought so beforehand.

 **Yang crouched for a second and rushed at Junior, the color of the seeming to fade so the burning gold of Yang's hair and gauntlets stood out. A quick zoom of Junior's horrified face before cutting back to Yang jumped at Junior with more color fading to make her burning red eye stand out as she screamed and lashed out with a haymaker punch. The punch slammed into the side of Junior's face that caused another explosion that shattered the windows of the club and sent Junior outside into the street. Junior landed on the road as the music stopped and the color returned with a bit of a red cloak fluttering in the corner of the screen.**

 _ **Swing all you want! Like a fever I'll take you down!**_

Most of the class winced at the final blow, even more as Junior crashed into the street. "Ooooh," they hiss aloud while Bakugo was laughing, "fuck yeah!"

"Is he still alive?" Tsuyu asked, not concerned for the character but more curious.

"He's groaning so I say yes," Todoroki pointed out.

"Hey look," Toru said, pointing Ann unseen hand towards the screen. "It's Ruby."

 **The camera shifted so it showed Ruby standing over Junior as she watched confused. Yang jumped out of the window and landed a few feet away from Ruby and the groaning Junior. Ruby looked up to see Yang. "Yang? Is that you?" She asked tiling her head in surprise.**

" **Oh hey sis," Yang greeted, her eyes returning back to their normal color.**

" **What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, moving her hands onto her hips.**

 **Yang sighed as the screen showed both sisters before cutting to black. Yang could still be heard as she replied, "It's a long story."**

 **The four title cards slid into screen now with ball four girls colored in and filled out.**

"…..Sis!?" Was the respond of everyone expect for Momo who looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," the girl apologized. "I should have mentioned that the two of them are in fact sister."

"A heads up would have been nice," Jiro muttered but not too upset.

"They don't look alike," Tsuyu mentioned, not sure if they really were sisters.

"Doesn't matter," Bakugo said as final title card appeared all filled out and the screen went back to the main menu.

"That's true," Momo said, more to end any argument. "So what do you all think?"

"So cool," Ochaco said happily. "I want to see more."

"So many different quirks and weapons," Izuku agreed. "I honesty wonder how some of their abilities compare to ours."

"I just want to see Yang kick people's asses," Bakugo said with a grin.

This comment had an interesting reaction. As if they were in the anime, several of class 1-A has a series of thoughts. As one Izuku, Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari had a giant cartoon thought bubble connecting and following the same thought process. Inside the thought bubble was several cartoonish images adding together. First was a pair of red eyes, then messy blond hair, then a cartoonish explosion, a tick mark to show a temper, and finally a cartoonish dust cloud to symbolize fighting. All of that added together to equal…

"Hey Bakugo," Kirishima said, being the only member of the group dare ask their conclusion aloud.

"What?" Bakugo grunts, not wanting any more time to be wasted before seeing the actual episodes.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"…"

"…"

"…"

You could hear a pin dropping. Everyone staring wide eye at both Kirishima and Bakugo, the latter slowly turning is head towards the red head, teeth gritting, and eyes seem to glow evilly. "…the fuck you say?" _  
_

* * *

And the trailers are finally done. I hope I haven't lost my touch and get the characters right. A lot of detail for the fight scene and a bunch of pausing, rewinding to get what I could since they all happen so fast. Just shows the quality the show really is and as a fan we know it only gets better from here. One note I will point out.

(*1) I don't know the drinking age in Japan and not sure if Yang would be considered underage. In Remnant it is implied she was and in the US for me she would also be underage. But I know some places have a younger legal age much like South Korea I believe the legal drinking age is 19. But I thought it would be funnier reaction from Iida if I went with my drinking age so if people find that odd or an error for Japan drinking age I apologize.

So how was the reactions? Did they work out or was Bakugo all but acting like a fanboy too much and no one buys it?

Leave a review telling me how I did but flames will be handed to Bakugo with your names on it. So if he comes around angry…angrier then usual and after you, you will know why.


End file.
